1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the organization and enabling of group communication and interaction. More specifically, the invention is a system and method for use of a group to group collaborative interface to develop, produce and research “upstream/downstream” media models for multiple site games and/or events through use of a production platform for group to group collaborative media interaction.
2. Description of the Related Art
There exist other systems and methods in the prior art whereby individuals and small groups may communicate and interact with each other. Systems and methods of the prior art include video conferencing devices, television and radio “audience call-in” shows and internet streaming broadcasts.
Broadcast media such as radio, television and internet streaming have been used, for example, to broaden the audience for sporting events beyond the site of an actual game, and to widely share news and events.
The systems and methods employed by these forms of communication are well-known in the art. A constant problem that has been cited in large-scale communications such as these is the great limitation of interactivity and specifically the lack of a recognized standard for organized group collaboration in the media and/or in an on-going event. Any individual or group of users are, typically, unable to interact effectively or significantly with the broadcast media of the prior art.
Modern systems, especially systems using the internet as the primary means of communication, have enabled more interactivity. One example of such a system is the video conference. Other examples include Internet Relay Chat (IRC), instant messaging (IM), email, multi-user video games and voice over internet protocol software such as the Skype® telephony service. Other high end video videoconference systems, such as Cisco's Telepresence, among other systems and methods, typically employ a primary means of interaction. In the case of video conferencing, video in conjunction with sound is typically employed for, at best, small groups which have self organized for potential collaborative. In the case of IRC, text, typed in by the users is the primary means of interaction.
In the case of a multi-user video game, the game program may include “team speak” in which users are able to hear and speak to one another “in-game.” Other multi-user games have the capacity to employ custom-made avatars or video cameras to add individualized visualizations to a group interaction, such as the virtual web-enabled environment known as Second Life.
The interactivity of these prior art systems and methods is typically relegated to use by single individuals or small groups in each of many sites, speaking or typing into a channel or closed communications loop as they operate a customized avatar. This is also the case with even “massive multi-player” online games, in which thousands of individuals may be collectively engaged in the same game. These “massive multi-player” games are configured for individual play or for play in small groups, currently with an upper limit of two groups of approximately of forty competing in predefined programmed “in-game” activities, such as group raids.
In view of this kind of limitation on group collaboration, the enabling of two-way communication between individuals that allow them to form themselves into a collaborative media production group, is a substantial step forward. In addition, the ability for multiple users on a large scale to schedule, plan collaboratively, interact in advance and take part in a wide variety of rich media interaction across multiple sites simultaneously has not been previously available. Furthermore, the prior art methods of video conferencing do not employ large group to large group models of use, as opposed to individual to group, or small group to small group interaction in any meaningful way.
For these reasons, there exists a need. The prior art provides systems and methods of communication between individuals and small groups. The prior art provides systems and methods whereby individuals or small groups may interact, influence and cause or direct actions and events to occur in locations remote from themselves. However, the prior art does not teach any system whereby, in advance of an upcoming event, entire groups of participants may extensively collaborate to develop an event plan. Furthermore, the prior art does not teach groups continuously or asynchronously interacting to realize that plan. Ultimately groups are able to interact simultaneously with other groups to thereby collectively take part in two or more group games or activities. Such groups may share interaction in an event across multiple sites, as all participating groups experience the event via rich two-way media.